


Taint of Blood, Worship with Abandon

by LeFeuNoir



Category: Guilty Verse - Peperon-P (Music Video)
Genre: Altar Sex, Blasphemy, Corruption, Dark, Demons, Dirty Talk, Forced Masturbation, Forced Submission, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Spanking, Priests, Public Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11332251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeFeuNoir/pseuds/LeFeuNoir
Summary: Mitch only wants to serve his Lord and church, but the God has abandoned him when a demon repeatedly violates him and defiles the holy place.





	Taint of Blood, Worship with Abandon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [considerate_skeleton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/considerate_skeleton/gifts).



> Thank you very much to my beta chicago_ruth! Any mistakes are mine.

“I confess to almighty God, and to you, my brothers and sisters, that I have sinned through my own fault, in my thoughts and in my words, in what I have done, and in what I have failed to do…” Father Mitch parroted the words in the penitential rite as his parishioners’ eyes stabbed into his heart, condemning his sin. They must have known how dirty and worthless he was. He suppressed his shiver when they went to him for blessing. How could he be worthy of their adoration when he let himself be defiled by the demon every night?

* * *

 

“No, please don’t!” Mitch begged, struggling as the demon pressed him against the hard church wall. He averted his eyes from the demon, who wore his face except for the evil red eyes.

The demon slapped him so hard his ears rang, shoving a leg between his thighs, rubbing his hard erection against him, defiling his cassock.

_Why does this happen to me?_

Mitch sweated, his heart as loud as the bell. He squeezed his legs tight to prevent further assault, but that only made it worse. Now he was forced to know the exact shape of the demon’s abomination.

“Your body is way more honest than your mouth. You have squeezed me so tight that I can’t leave if I want to. It’s a pity that no one knew about this when you were in seminary. You would beg to be your classmates’ bitch, dying for them to fill your every hole and wear nothing but their come the whole day, but don’t worry, I will remedy this oversight,” the demon said with a harsh laugh.

“Shut up. How dare you to talk trash of the Lord’s servants!”

“Of course they are. You didn’t even dare to offer yourself, did you? You only got all hot and bother, dreaming of getting their favour. You would wrap yourself up as a gift to Father Anthony if you thought you had a chance.”

“I don’t!” Mitch’s face heated up. Father Anthony was only a good friend he admired. He had never… never thought of debasing their relationship like that. Never!

The demon only laughed. “I saw your furtive glances towards him, but keep lying to yourself.” He thrust harder against Mitch, driving the pain and other weird sensation further. “For your dishonesty, this’ll be the only fill you get today.”

_As if I’ve wanted this!_ Mitch was about to argue, but let out a painful moan as the demon shove him to his knees, which knocked hard against the stone floor

“Suck me, cumslut,” the demon said. “Put your mouth to work, or I’ll fuck you dry and bleeding and leave you here so everyone can see you like this.”

Mitch squeezed his eyes shut and recited the rosary silently, but no one came to his escape.

The demon pushed his erection against his lips. “Open up. Five… Four.. Three…”

With a loud ripping sound, the demon tore Mitch's clothes off. Mitch shivered as his skin was exposed to the cool air. With the demon’s threat still in the forefront of his mind, he opened his mouth.

“Stop playing a blushing virgin. I know how desperate you are for your fill. You’re lucky that I'm so gracious.”

The demon thrust his erection so hard into Mitch’s throat that he choked, tears flowing down his cheeks. My Lord! _Help! Save me! Save me!_ Mitch prayed.

The demon grabbed his hair, pushing his head forward and abusing his mouth as if he were a rag doll. The demon’s erection grew larger, filling and bruising Mitch’s throat.

Mitch choked on the demon’s erection, panting to get the most needed air in. He was seeing stars and his throat hurt. _Can’t breathe..._

It seemed like forever, but the demon finally let go of of him and withdrew his cockuntil only the tip was in Mitch’s mouth. Mitch coughed, finally breathing enough of air.

“Doesn’t your Lord tell you to 'work at it with your whole heart, as working for Him'? How long will you slack off and let me do all the work, sluggard? Get me off. I don’t have much time to waste,” the demon said.

“No...No…” Mitch coughed out his protest.

The demon shove himself inside Mitch again. It was so deep that Mitch wanted to vomit, and his lung felt as if in fire. _How many minutes have passed?_ Mitch wondered. _I’m going to die like this._

He imagined his parishioners going in tomorrow to find his naked violated body like that, and a cold fear constricted his chest. _It can’t happen._

The demon had a hand around Mitch’s throat, so the hair on Mitch’s back stood up. _I don’t want to do it._ He debated with himself. _Doesn’t the Lord tell us to endure suffering? He will understand._

Mitch rolled his tongue around the thing in his mouth and licked it thoroughly, while blocking his knowledge about what it was.

The demon slapped him. “Is it really the best you can do? You’re only good as a hole, but you can't even do that right.”

Mitch blocked out every sensation, trying to lie to himself that he was eating an ice cream cone, except that the thing inside his mouth was hard and bitter in taste. Finally the demon shuddered and pulled out of him, coming all over his face, his semen dripping down his vestment.

_No!_ Mitch tried to wipe it away from his stole when the demon caught his hand. “So thirsty for my taste?”

“I-” Mich’s words were interrupted as the demon shoved his fingers inside Mitch's mouth.

“Lick them, you cumslut.”

Mitch licked his fingers, feeling nausea at the taste. _Is it over?_ he wondered.

"What a lazy servant you are. Fortunately I’m full of mercy, so I’ll fill you up even though you don’t deserve it.”

_“But you promised! “_ Mitch protested.

“I change my mind,” the demon said with a smirk.

Mitch was ashamed. _I’m stupid enough to believe a demon._

“It’s just what you have worked up this day for, so stop playing the martyr. Remember, I can read your filthy heart,” the demon said while pushing Mitch on all fours like an an animal. Mitch closed his eyes, not wanting to think of how he must have looked: his ass up in the air, and semen dripping from his face and neck, his alb dragged onto the ground.

The demon shoved himself inside. The pain was so extreme that Mitch screamed, feeling like he was being pierced in half. The demon paid no attention, riding him as if he were a mere receptacle for the demon’s pleasure..

The red hot pain burned Mitch from the inside. Mitch forced himself to relax to lessen the pain.

“That’s it. Let me in. Come on. I don’t have a whole day.”

Shame hit Mitch like a boulder. He bit his lips until it hurt, not wanting to show his weakness to the demon.

The pain started to fade as Mitch was forced to adapt. He closed his eyes, pretending that he was floating somewhere else.

He gasped as the demon caught his organ, moving his hands along it until Mitch’s body betrayed him and turned rigid.

“See, you sick cockslut? You have jumped to follow my every order because you want this. Your mouth might spew a million lies, but at least this thing’s honest. Do you think you deserve to come?”

Mitch froze, not knowing how to respond.

“Good boy. You know I'm the one who decides that, although you’re still not good enough even as a hole. Work on it. I need to see real effort on your part when I return.”

The demon pulled out before pushing back to the hilt, coming inside Mitch. When he withdrew, Mitch collapsed to the ground, his ass burned with pain. Sticky liquid dripped down his ass and thighs, his organ still shamefully hard. Everywhere hurt, but he started crawling away.

“Don’t worry, I’ll come and fill you up again.”

_Leave me alone_! Mitch wanted to scream, but no sounds escaped his abused throat.

The demon’s laughter lingered as he disappeared. After a cold shower, Mitch started to mend his clothes, his hands trembling during the process.

_It was my fault_ , Mitch thought. _If I was strong enough, I would have persisted against the demon’s attack, instead of shaming my office._

He cut his hands with the needle and his blood stained the cincture, a symbol of his chastity.

_How appropriate_ , Mitch thought and broke into tears.

* * *

 

The demon fulfilled his threat and visited Mitch every night, arranging him into shameful positions beyond Mitch’s imagination: stretched across his bed, bent over the desk, on his knees and elbows… He forced Mitch to swallow him, hitting him until Mitch licked and sucked him to full hardness with tears, shoving into his ass so hard that every morning Mitch sat with a wince. He whispered blasphemous words in Mitch’s ears, laughed when Mitch collapsed into a mess.

One time the demon pushed a ring on his organ, raping him while taunting how hard he was, how much his body lusted for the demon despite Mitch’s words.

Mitch wanted to deny everything, but his traitorous organ stood hard throughout the ordeal until the demon made him beg for his release.

All the time the demon wore his face and used his voice while violating him, so Mitch covered all mirrors with a cloth and flinched when he heard himself.

* * *

 

“...In the name of Father, Son and the Spirit. Amen.” Father Mitch ended his visit of the Bruke family with a prayer.

“Goodbye, Father!” The family’s young son waved at him with a bright smile. Mitch smiled back, while his stomach sank with a leaden weight. The innocence of children only reminded him how unclean he was.

When he left for the church, he was attacked from behind. Mitch struggled against the assaulter. The familiar smell of sulphur and smoke filled him with cold dread.

“Do you want everyone in your parish to watch you begging for me? I'm sure they'd like to know how their priest lusts for a cock up his ass. Maybe Mr. Bruke will want to take the first turn with you," the demon said while rubbing his erection behind Mitch’s back.

Mitch froze. “Why can’t you let me go?” he asked, hating how his voice trembled.

The demon laughed. “It’s no use pretending to be a saint around me. I’m you, and I know all your dark and lustful secrets. It’s you who keeps summoning me.”

“You lie,” Mitch said. He would never want… want this defilement.

“You can lie to yourself as much as you'd like,” the demon said. “But I’ll let you know what you really want. Put your hands over your head.”

Mitch refused to comply until approaching footsteps got louder and the demon opened his mouth. He put his hands over his head, feeling vulnerable and exposed. _Will the demon keep his words?_

The demon took his time stripping him naked, groping everywhere he got his hands on, squeezing his nipples and bruising his waist and thighs. Then he forced him to the ground, pulling his legs up and apart so wide that Mitch’s ears and face heated up.

His upturned ass stuck out, his cheeks and groin completely exposed before the demon, as if he were presenting himself willingly to the demon. He lowered his legs until the demon used one hand to hold his legs steady.

“Hold your position,” the demon said while jerking his head at the direction of footsteps. Mitch froze.

Slap!

The demon hit Mitch’s ass so hard that It stung. At first Mitch bit his lips to swallow his pain, but the demon was so relentless that Mitch felt his ass burning. The demon hit him relentlessly. Mitch released his breath when the demon slowed down, but it turned out was a plot for the demon to start again.

Mitch’s ass had hurt for so long that the pain had turned into a dull sensation Mitch was unfamiliar with. When Mitch thought that he was used to the pain, the demon switched to another place and squeezed, causing Mitch to yell.

_When can the spanking end?_ Mitch wondered as it seemed to have gone on forever.

Mitch couldn’t take it anymore. His whole ass was swollen and burning, and he knew sitting would be a torture tomorrow. He wriggled, squirmed and twisted away from the demon, only for the demon to slap him again. “Please…” he let out a sob, forgetting that people might be able to hear his voice..

“Please continue?” the demon deliberately twisted his words and kept on.

Mitch was lost in the red hot pain, but a pleasant sensation rose in him. He opened his eyes and bit his tongue as he saw his hardened organ, thrusting up and down in the air.

It was too late to hide it as the demon released his hold on his legs, gripping his organ and stroking the length of it.

The demon’s smug voice filled Mitch’s ears. “You think you’re so holy and pure, but you’re just begging for good hurt.”

“It's…” _It’s a lie!_ Mitch shook his head, but his traitorous flesh hardened even more during the spanking .

The demon quickened his pace. Mitch was so close to coming until the demon squeeze the base of his organ.

“Say you’re a dirty slut or I’ll never let you come.”

Mitch panted. _I’ll never say that._

Then another wave of thuds to his ass.

Mitch hurt so much that he screamed out, “I’m a dirty slut!”

The demon released his hand. Mitch came so hard that his vision darkened.

When Mitch woke, he straightened his clothes with trembling hands and returned to his church. Then he knocked his head against the wall hard.

_What can I do?_

As Mitch took a shower at night, he rubbed his skin hard enough to hurt, not looking at his naked body as much as possible.

“ _Do you not know that your bodies are members of Christ? Shall I then take Christ’s members and make them the members of a prostitute?”_

_Lord, forgive me. Lord, cleanse me, Lord…._ Mitch prayed throughout the night.

* * *

 

Mitch knelt before the altar, contemplating the Blessed Sacraments. “Our Lord in Heaven…” He recited the familiar prayer, but instead of the usual calm, he felt cold with dread. Instead of connecting with the Lord, he only felt the depths of the abyss.

“Why waste your time here? Your Lord has forsaken you.”

Mitch’s shoulders tensed up at the demon’s hated, familiar voice. “Get out,” he said.

“So disobedient,” the demon said. “Time for you to learn your lesson.”

“Why can’t you let me go?” Mitch asked, his anger enough to supersede his fear.

“As I've said, you summoned me. You beg for me to come, because you’re a dirty cockslut dying to submit to any men. Now it’s time for you to stop pretending,” the demon said. “Strip.”

“No,” Mitch said.

To Mitch’s horror, the demon sat on the altar with his hand dangerously close to the tabernacle, where the holy sacrament lay.

“Get your hand away from that!” Mitch shouted.

The demon ignored him and opened it. Mitch bit his lips and started to strip.

“Slowly. Strutting yourself out as the needy bottom you are.”

Mitch pulled his clothes off slowly until he stood naked before the demon.

“Bend over the altar,” the demon said.

_No, it’s too much -_ Mitch stood still until the demon lowered his hand into it. He rushed forward to comply, the heat on his face spread to his neck.

The demon moved behind him. Mitch’s fear rose as he couldn’t see the demon. Despite his determination to stay still, he jumped when the demon spanked between his cheeks.

Mitch’s skin grew red hot in pain, and he let out a sob. The demon continued until Mitch became a whimpering mess. “Please stop! Please…”

“Suck your finger and stretch yourself.”

_What?_ Mitch bit his tongue.

The demon continued. “It’s what you’re born for. Your only gift is your hungry little hole. I’m doing you a favour by using it. Or I’ll shove the monstrance inside you, so you can get holy all over.”

Mitch breathed slowly. He put his finger inside his mouth and licked it. Then he pressed it against his ass.

A slap to his ass. Mitch sucked in the air and pushed his finger inside.

He pushed his finger in and out, hissing in pain. Shaking, he took his hand out, licking another finger and pushing both in, trying to relax.

The demon pulled at Mitch’s soft organ. “Get this hard, or…”

Hot tears formed in Mitch’s eyes, but he swallowed his shame. He caught his organ with one hand and moved, while pushing and shoving his finger inside. Inadvertently he hit something and a surge of pleasure struck him.

He continued his motion when the demon continued the spanking. The dull pain and sting assaulted him, but somehow his organ got fully hard. He panted and bit his lips to stop a moan.

The demon caught his organ. “Have you seen how filthy you are, getting so hard because you like being spanked? You should see yourself now, with your ass up in the air, fingering yourself on the altar. Where’s your lie now?”

“I don’t want it!” Mitch stopped his motion, but the demon caught his organ and his hand, pushing him to the edge of pleasure and denying him again and again until he now begged for mercy from a different kind of pain. “No, please stop! Please… I want to... Please…”

“Please what, Father Mitch?”

The title brought some reason to him until the demon’s hand ridded him of the reason again. “I want… release.”

The demon paused his motion so Mitch sobbed in frustration. “Please… move.”

“Say you want to be fucked in your ass.”

Mitch’s face was in flames but he broke at the end. “I want… to be fucked in my ass.”

“Say you want to be my fucktoy.”

The demon increased the pressure so that Mitch’s remaining resolve crumbled. “I … want to… be… your fucktoy.”

“You’re learning,” the demon said, taking the hands from Mich and fucked him until they both came. Then again. Again.

Afterwards, Mitch washed the altar so hard that his hands blistered. He debased himself in this holy place, surrendering to a demon. How could he stand here any more?

_“If your right eye should be your downfall, tear it out and throw it away; for it will do you less harm to lose one part of yourself than to have your whole body thrown into hell.”_

Mitch had an impulse to start by cutting off his tongue and his traitorous organ, but would he have anything left after cutting off all of his body that sinned?

* * *

 

The demon started to visit him during the day, reminding him how Mitch masturbated on the altar, how he begged to be fucked by the demon. Mitch couldn’t eat. He couldn’t drink. He couldn’t sleep. He looked into the mirror and saw dark circles under his blank eyes. His vestments grew looser.

Many parishioners asked about his health, which only made his heart heavy as lead. _I should leave_ , Mitch thought. _I’ve defiled my oath._

But there were too few priests willing to preach in this small village. Should his frock be without a shepherd because their priest was a filthy sinner?.

He worked himself to exhaustion, spending the remaining nights praying to his patron saint for intervention, but found no solace. He hated to admit it even to himself, but he started to doubt: _Why have you forsaken me, My Lord?_

* * *

 

After another long day, he stumbled to his bed.

Someone was holding Mitch in their arms, brushing his hair. It felt so warm and safe, reminding him of his mother’s embrace. Mitch leaned further into the touch. Soft whispers caressed his ears, soothing away his fear and anxiety.

The wind brushed over his skin, but he felt very warm as something hot and steady rubbed over his body. He giggled when he felt wet licking on his navel.

It was just a dream, so Mitch relaxed when that presence pushed his legs apart and touched him.

He squirmed as his skin heated up even more, but he was held firmly in place. His whole body was on fire, and the touch soothed yet left him wanting more.

He was pulled up against a soft and warm wall in a kneeling position. Something was wrong and he should have woken up, but he was so tired.

He moaned when a steady hand caressed his organ to full hardness. He thrusted into the hand. Because It felt so good.

He felt a hard warm thing pressing against his ass. Someone whispered into his ears, but Mitch only caught the words, “...sleep…”

“Yes,” Mitch said. He was so sleepy.

When someone shoved inside his ass, Mitch broke out of his stupor, but the relenting hand on his organ held him hostage with pleasure. The heat of shame spread from his face to toes as his body speared itself open on the demon against his will. The demon’s torture corrupted his flesh so much that it betrayed him in moans and whispers. Mitch felt his tears running again but he no longer had the strength to struggle.

“Obey me,” the demon cooed. “You’ll find relief and rest. No more useless guilt. Why fight so hard against yourself?”

“But…”

The demon hit a spot inside him and gave so much pleasure that Mitch saw stars. _Is it really so bad to listen to the demon?_

_I can’t. My vow…_

The demon slapped him on his ass. Mitch bit his lips, but he felt his ass rising to meet the demon’s hand.

He looked up at his patron saint’s picture hanging over his bed, hoping for guidance, and saw that the painting was now empty.

The Lord had abandoned him to the demons.

Trying to look into the demon’s eyes, Mitch said, “Yes.”

The next morning Mitch saw two pairs of red eyes looking back at him in the mirror, and he laughed.


End file.
